Poke'mon Destany
by Pagasis
Summary: Ash is finally made the Poke'mon master. With nothing else left to do, he wanders until he hears from a suspicous old man that there is a city that holds the most powerful Poke'mon trainer of all. Can Ash find the city and take on the trainer to become


"Okay Ash!!" Lance said confidentially. "If you defeat me, you'll become the next Poke'mon League champion!"  
"I'm ready!" Ash shouted as he reached for a Poke' ball that was attached to his belt.  
With that, Lance let out his first Poke'mon. A Dragonite.  
The winged Poke'mon let out a bellowing roar as it waited for its opponent to be released.  
Ash tossed his poke' ball high into the air and released Bulbasaur.  
"Bulba!" The grass Poke'mon growled as it leered at the Dragonite.  
"Dragonite!" Lance commanded. "Hyper beam!"  
"Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted. "Evade the attack and use your razor leaf!"  
The Dragonite's mouth opened and a ball of energy appeared at its mouth followed by a glowing beam of color.  
Balbasaur dodged out of the way and released several sharp, spinning leaves and launched them at its opponent.  
The Dragnite tried its best to evade the attack, but its size made it slower, and it took the full force of the attack. Within moments, it fell.  
  
Lance held out its poke' ball and called it back. A little red beam admitted from the ball and drew the fainted Dragonite back into it. Lance then pulled out another ball. "I see you're good!" he said with a grin. "But you are still no match for me!"  
"We'll see!" Ash said as he commanded his Balbasaur to return to its Poke' ball.  
"Charizard!"  
Now a large, red dragon stood in front of Ash. It let out a roar and a jet of flame burst from it's mouth.  
"A fire type hey?" Ash said with a confident grin. "Then I'll use a water type!"  
He instinctively pulled out a Poke' ball and released his Totodile.  
The little water type danced around and made a gargling, happy sound.  
  
"Charizard! Flame thrower!"  
"Totodile, Bubble beam!"  
The two attacks collided and burst in the center. A roll of steam erupted and shrouded the room with mist, making it hard to see.  
When it finally cleared, Ash groaned with disappointment when he saw that his Poke'mon had fainted.  
"Totodile! Return!" he commanded as he held out the poke' ball.  
Lance just laughed. "Now what will you do?" he asked.  
"Don't underestimate me!" Ash said. "Pikachu!"  
"Pika!" the little electric mouse said.  
"Thunder shock!" Ash commanded.  
"Pika!" Pikachu called as he ran at the Charizard and dodged its flame attacks. When he got close enough, he sat up and his cheeks began to admit static.  
"Pikaaaa-chuuuuu!"  
With that, the whole room was lit by a huge thunderbolt, followed by an explosion and a deafening roar..  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well Pikachu..." Ash said to his little friend who nibbled on a rice cake. "I wonder where we go from here."  
"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu squealed.  
Ash smiled and stroked his head. He then stared into the fire and thought hard to himself. "That old man..." he thought. "I wonder who he was..."  
He took his eyes off the fire and reached down and grabbed a map that lay next to him. He unrolled it and gazed at the symbols and the drawing of a mountain.  
Ash was a victorious Poke'mon trainer. He'd beaten all the trainers, masters, and leagues in all the land. Now, shrouded in his glory, Ash didn't think it was enough. He needed more action. Though, he was a Poke'mon master, Ash felt as if his journey still wasn't completed.  
Ash leaned back and stared up at the stars that shone through the break in the leaves of the forest.  
"Maybe he was bluffing me..." Ash thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and visualized what happened about a week ago.  
He was on his way to Olivine city to catch the next ferry to Kanto. He decided to visit his friends and family back in Pallet town. While taking a shortcut through the woods, he spotted something at the end of the path. It was a Vaporeon. It just stood there and stared at him.  
"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "A Poke'mon! Let's catch it!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.  
"Go Pikachu!" ash commanded.  
The electric mouse ran forward to get in range of his target. Just when he was about to strike, the Vaporeon turned and ran.  
"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. He then began to chase after it. "There's no way it's getting away from me that easily!"  
With his eyes on the running Poke'mon, he didn't see the large rock that lay in the middle of the path. He caught his toe on it, and fell flat on his face.  
"OW!" he groaned, not willing to get up.  
"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side.  
"You should watch your step young man." an elder's voice said.  
Ash looked up and saw an old man with a Growlith at his feet. He felt kind of embarrassed.  
"Oh," Ash said as he sat up. "Uh, where did you come from?"  
The old man chuckled and held out his hand.  
Ash smiled and took it and stood up as the man helped him.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu said as he and the Growlith sniffed each other's noses.  
"So..." the old man said. He and Ash found a bench on the edge of the path. "By the sounds of things, you've done it all..."  
"Yup." Ash said. "It feels great, but I guess it gets a little dull though."  
"Well..." the old man said as he reached into his pocket. "You are a great trainer, but you can be greater."  
"Huh?"  
The old man pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Ash.  
Ash took it and unrolled it. He murmured. "This is a map..." he said.  
The old man nodded.  
"Where is this?" Ash asked while examining the map.  
"It's mount silver." The old man said.  
"Mount silver?" Ash said. "I've been there plenty of times. I remember beating the master trainer there."  
"Yes..." the old man said as he pointed to a large red dot on the map. "See there?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's the Crystal city."  
"The Crystal city?"  
"Yes. It is a hidden place. The greatest trainer is said to live there."  
"So, I just follow this map and it'll take me to this place?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll beat the trainer then!" Ash determined as he rolled the map up.  
  
The old man smiled. "That's great." he said. "I know you can do it. If you're are as good as you claim, then it is your destiny to find the city."  
  
Ash sat up once more. For a moment he just stared into the fire, still wondering of who the old man was. He found Pikachu asleep by his side and just smiled. He grabbed the map and placed it in his bag, then laid back down, and fell asleep.  
"I'm coming for you..."  
The silhouettes of three winged Poke'mon glided across the sky.  
A pair of Blue eyes glowed in the darkness.  
A silhouette of a Vaporeon ran through the forest.  
Ash gasped and sat up. The sunlight blinded him and he shielded his eyes. He knew it was morning. The sunlight proved of that. The forest he was in was so thick, it was hard to determine anything, but the place were he slept had a break in the leaves so he had a view of the sky.  
"It was a dream..." he said as he visioned the dark figures of the Poke'mon he saw in his dream.  
"Pika..." Pikachu murmured as he blinked lazily.  
Ash smiled down at him and stretched. "Wake up, Pikachu." he said. "After we eat some breakfast, we're setting off again."  
  
Two days later...  
"Pikachu!" Ash groaned as he fell to his knees. "We're never going to find this place!!"  
Pikachu was to exhausted to say anything. The two of them had been walking and climbing the mountain all day. It was night once more, and it was almost completely dark.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he tugged Ash's shirt.  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
Pikachu pointed and Ash looked.  
The Vaporeon had appeared once again. It flicked it's tail, and turned.  
"You again!" Ash said. "You won't get away this time!"  
The Vaporeon started to run, and Ash sprinted after it. He followed it through the forest. They went off the path and into the brush and trees. Ash pushed aside the low hanging branches and tried to keep his eye on the Poke'mon he followed. After a while, his side began to stitch up. His legs were beginning to feel like lead, but he didn't dare stop. He just had this feeling that the Poke'mon was trying to lead him somewhere. He pushed though a push and halted in his tracks. There in front of him was a cliff. It rose high above him and seemed to touch the sky, which was red from the rising sun.  
"Pika?" Pikachu marveled as he looked up too.  
Ash looked down and saw the Vaporeon standing at the base of the cliff. "I've got you now." he grinned. Though, he was panting because he was so out of breath. "You're cornered!"  
The Vaporeon looked at him for a moment, then it took a step forward and vanished into the rock.  
"Woa!" Ash exclaimed. He walked up to the cliff and examined the place were the Poke'mon vanished. He then pulled out the map from his bag and unrolled it. He gasped when he saw that he was standing were the red dot was on the paper. With that, he rolled the map back up and placed it into his bag.  
"Com on Pikachu." he said as he took a step forward. He stuck his arm out and was amazed to see it vanish. He then took another step and vanished completely. Pikachu followed him.  
  
Ash was now standing in a huge hall. The walls were grey and rocky as was the floor and the stairway in front of him. There were torches emitting flames that lit up the room and stairway. The ceiling was completely dark and seemed to go up for miles.  
The Vaporeon stood at the base of the stairs. It let out a growl and began to climb.  
"Wait up." Ash called to it as he followed it up the stairs.  
He climbed until he reached an even larger room. Once more, the ceiling was so high he couldn't even see it. There were even larger torches, making the room brighter than the first one. There was also long, round pillars that went all the way to the top. Each of them had carvings of Poke'mon on them. The tiled floor was completely clear as if it were made of ice. Ash could see his reflection as he looked down at it. The walls had windows in many places, and there were even more stairways going in many directions. Ash marveled at the sight. The thing that caught his attention the most was a huge gold basin in the center of the room. It admitted a huge dancing flame.  
"Look at this place, Pikachu." Ash said. "This has to be it. The city was inside the mountain the whole time."  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said gleefully.  
Ash smiled. He then looked around for his guide. He then spotted the Vaporeon standing next to the basin.  
"Show me where your trainer is." Ash said to it. "I will battle and defeat him!"  
"Vaporeon!" the Poke'mon said as it turned and leapt to a stairway far to the left.  
Ash and Pikachu followed it up the stairs and into another hall. This one had a patterned red carpet and the ceiling was lower. It was lit by tiny glass chandeliers that lined the center of the ceiling. The hall was lined with four doors on each side, and one at the end.  
Ash followed the Vaporeon to the door at the end of the hall.  
"Vaporeon!" the Poke'mon said.  
Ash reached out and turned the golden knob. He then pushed the door open to reveal a blinding light.  
When Ash's eyes finally adjusted, he could see a room with glass windows all around. There were small plants hanging from the ceiling and larger ones in pots at the corners of the room. There was a small, round table in the center of the room with a teapot and other china on its face. Two figures sit on opposite sides of the table.  
The Vaporeon ran past Ash's legs and ran up to the person on the right side of the table. A hand reached down and stroked its head.  
"Good Surena."  
Ash gasped. "You're a girl!" he exclaimed.  
The girl looked at him. She looked no older than he was. She had short brownish hair and green eyes. She wore a red and blue Kimono with a pink obi tied in a large bow. "Ahhh, you made it," she said as she picked up a small tea cup and took a sip. "And just in time for our morning tea. Good job my friend. You got him here just like you planed."  
Ash at the other table and saw a Poke'mon sitting there.  
"Mew... Two!!" he exclaimed.  
Mew Two stared back at him with a grin. A cup of steaming tea sat in front of him. . "He remembers you." the girl said.  
"Indeed he does." Mew Two said.  
"What are you doing here!?" Ash gasped.  
"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked in question.  
"It's a long story." Mew Two said. "Me and the other clones were searching for a place were we could live in peace. That's when I met her. She took us in to her city and promised that nobody would bother us. She has lived up to her word. We've been here for a very long time."  
"Woa..." Ash murmured. "So, you're the great Poke'mon master?"  
"Yes..." the girl said. "I am Hoku, the master of this city."  
"Well..." Ash said. "I've come here to claim the full title of Poke'mon master!"  
Hoku stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "If that is what you wish." she said. "In the meantime... Pull up a chair and have a drink. You must be exhausted from your travels."  
"Uh... okay!" he said.  
"Allow me." Mew Two said as his eyes glowed. A closet opened at the other end of the room, and a chair floated out of it. It hovered through the air and landed at the table in between Hoku and Mew Two.  
Ash walked up to it and took a seat. He stared out the huge glass window as Hoku poured him a cup of tea.  
"That's a nice view!" Ash awed as he eyed the mountainous landscape.  
"Isn't it?" Hoku said as she slid the cup toward Ash. "Careful... It's still hot."  
Ash smiled and took a drink.  
Hoku looked down at Pikachu. "He's adorable!" she said. "Would you like some too?"  
Pikachu tilted his head to the side and squealed.  
Hoku laughed and poured a cup for him. She then handed it to him.  
"So, where do you come from Hoku?" Ash asked as he drank.  
"Well..." Hoku said. "My home town is Goldenrod. I suppose you've been there before."  
"Yeah," Ash said. "It's a nice town. I remember beating Witney there."  
"Yes, I knew her well before I left. We used to be good friends." Hoku said. "I then became a trainer and, received my first Poke'mon from Professor Oak in Pallet town in Kanto."  
"That's where I come from!" Ash said. "Professor Oak gave me my first Poke'mon too."  
"Pika!" Pikachu squealed.  
"So how did you end up from Goldenrod to Pallet town?" Ash asked.  
"My mother sent me there when I was ten." Hoku said. "I talked about being a trainer so much, she got tired of hearing it. So she practically kicked me out of the house. We never did get along very well. So I had to survive on my own."  
"That must be tough..." Ash said sympathetically.  
"Nah..." Hoku said with a wave of her hand. "I got used to it. Anyway, after I received a Charmander from Professor Oak. After he warmed up to me we became great partners, and together we defeated many of Kanto's gyms. I then gained more Poke'mon on my journey and got stronger. I worked many years perfecting my team. I then left Kanto, and returned to my home in Jahoto. I didn't bother going back to my house. I wanted to wait until I had beaten everyone so I could prove to my mother that I have what it take, but when my quest was finally completed, instead of going home, I came here and built this city with the help of my Poke'mon. It wasn't as good as it is now. Mew Two helped me out a lot here with his barriers and stuff."  
"I see..." Ash said. He was astounded by what he was hearing. "So that's why I couldn't see the entrance."  
Hoku nodded and poured herself another cup of tea. "Without Mew Two, I bet that someone would have found us by now."  
"So, why do you want to stay hidden?" Ash asked.  
"You see..." Hoku said. "Some people have a bad habit of finding a place and claiming it as their own. I cannot allow that. The poke'mon here owe their allegiance to me. If they were to be captured or hurt, they wouldn't trust me anymore. My plan is to make sure they are secure and safe from the dangers of the outside world."  
"I see..." Ash said. "So, how did that old man know about it?"  
"That is something we'll save for later." Hoku said as she sat down her empty cup and stood up. "You should get your rest if we are to battle."  
"Okay..." Ash said.  
  
Ash marveled at the rest of the city as the Vaporeon named Surena led him to his room. Ash was even more astounded when he entered a large, sunlit room.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed happily.  
Ash sighed and thanked Surena.  
"Vaporeon!" Surena barked. With that, she turned and left the room.  
  
Ash turned and looked around. The room was quite large. The walls were white with paintings of Bamboo on them. The floor had the same red carpeting the hall had, and on the stone ceiling hung one of the crystal chandeliers. There were more windows that lined the other end of the room, letting in sunlight and lighting it up. There was also a bed and a night stand with a lamp on the other wall. The bed looked extremely comfortable to Ash. Though, anything would have sufficed him. He was so tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open. He walked up to the bed and fell back into it. He stared up at the ceiling for a while.  
"Well Pikachu." he said with a smile. "We made it."  
"Pika!" Pikachu yawned.  
Ash yawned too and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!"  
Ash opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Hoku. Her face was only inches from his.  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he jumped. She startled him pretty good.  
Hoku just laughed and stood up. She now wore a black and red top with navy blue cargo pants. Her hair was tied back with a red scarf. "I scared you didn't I?" she giggled.  
"No..." Ash said with a smitten grin. "Just don't creep up on me like that!"  
"Well..." Hoku smiled. "It's nearly one-o-clock. We figured you had enough rest. The other Poke'mon want to see you."  
"Okay..." Ash said as he sat up. He was still pretty confused.  
  
He followed Hoku with Pikachu at his heels. They went down the stairs and into the large hall were they met a crowd of Poke'mon. All of them squealed with happiness as Ash stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
"They remember you..." Hoku said.  
"I see!" Ash said with wide eyes as a Vulpix leapt onto his lap and cuddled his chest.  
"These Poke'mon must really like you." Hoku said.  
"I guess so." Ash said. "I've helped them out a couple times."  
"Vulpix!" the Poke'mon purred.  
Ash laughed as he watched his Pikachu and his clone run around. Ash then sighted the Meowth clone and was strongly reminded of Team Rocket.  
"I think they want to give you a tour." Hoku said.  
The Vuplix, Pikachu, Meowth and a Squrtle grabbed Ash's pant legs and led him back up the stairs. Another group followed behind, all murmuring and happily chatting. They led Ash down the hallway at the top of the stairs, to another door with a large table, then into another hallway.  
Ash wondered were he was being led to. He was completely confused, but he followed willingly.  
"Pika!" the Pikachu squealed as it walked up to a door at the end of the hall.  
"You want me to open it?" Ash asked it.  
The Pikachu nodded and Ash grabbed the door knob and turned it. Ash's arm automatically shielded his eyes from the burst of light that came from the room. "Woa!" Ash murmured.  
He was standing outside in a garden. It was fairly large and extremely green. There was a glass wall that surrounded it so you could see the view from the mountain top. The blue sky reflected into the large clear pond that stood in the middle. The ground was all grass except for the stepping stones and paths. There were many plants as well, such as bans trees, and other shrubs. It was the most beautiful thing Ash had ever seen.  
"You like it?"  
Ash turned around and saw Mew Tow standing behind him with the other Poke'mon standing around him.  
"Yeah!" Ash said. "It's beautiful!"  
"The Poke'mon made it." Mew Two said. "They were so proud they wanted to show it to you."  
All the Poke'mon let out a happy call.  
"Thank you." Ash said. "That made my day."  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.  
"Mew!"  
Ash gasped and stepped back when a small Poke'mon appeared in front of his face.  
The little Pode'mon giggled and flew away.  
"What was that!" Ash exclaimed.  
"That was Mew." Mew Two said. "My other."  
"Mew..." Ash repeated. "I've seen it before. It came here too?"  
"It goes were it pleases." Mew Two said. "I think it just wants to have fun."  
Ash smiled at Mew Two. "Do you like it here?" Ash asked.  
"In a sense." Mew Two said. "Of course it is safe and confined. There really isn't much to worry about, but being in the outside world is different. Though, I know I don't belong there."  
"You're no different from any other Poke'mon." Ash said. "There's no reason for you not to go out."  
"I was designed to be a slave." Mew Two said. "If that was truly my purpose then I would have been captured by now and used to destroy. I can't let that happen."  
"You're strong enough to resist." Ash said. "I bet that nobody could catch you."  
"Long ago maybe..." Mew Two said as he watched the other Poke'mon run into the garden. "But you humans have created something far stronger than I could ever be."  
"What's that?" Ash asked.  
"Technology." Mew Two said. "I am a clone that is no doubt, and I was made with the greatest technology, but now... I fear that the computers, Poke' balls, even Poke'mon themselves have become stronger over the years by human ingenuity."  
"I see..." Ash said. "Well, that may be true but I still think that you'd give them a hard time."  
"Well." Mew Two said with a grin. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I went out and had a little fun like I did with the old man."  
"What?" Ash exclaimed. "The old man?"  
"Yes." Mew Two said. "I possessed the old man. I was watching you both and controlling him. Did you actually think that somebody would know about this place?"  
"I wasn't sure." Ash said. "The old man seemed like he was normal. So, you wanted me to come here? Is that why?"  
"Yes." Mew Two said. "When she heard about you she wanted to bring you here. Hoku is the type of girl that likes a challenge. Other trainers didn't really satisfy her. Normally, their Poke'mon would get knocked out before it even started."  
"Does she ever battle with you?" Ash asked.  
"No." Mew Two said. "She promised me a partnership, and she has kept to her word. We fight only side by side."  
"So, you're a trainer?" Ash asked.  
Mew Two smiled. He recalled the first time he met Ash long ago. He had called himself a trainer, but he wasn't a very good one. He created the clones to use in battle as he tried to destroy the world. Then Ash came and changed everything.  
"Do you remember the last time, the first time we met?"  
"You mean at purity mountain?" Ash asked.  
"No. I'm talking about the first time we met." Mew Two said.  
"I thought that was the first time." Ash said. "But I remember you mentioning something about you erasing my memory."  
"Yes." Mew Two said. "I did do that, and I think it's about time I told you what happened."  
  
"So, there you are!" Hoku said as she appeared in the garden.  
Ash and Mew Two both looked at her as she walked up to them.  
"So, are you ready to battle me?"  
"I think so." Ash said.  
Hoku smiled and grabbed he and Mew Two's hand and pulled them off the stone bench they sat on and toward the door.  
"Come on then!" she said. "I'll show you were it is!"  
"She's a real fire cracker isn't she?" Ash exclaimed.  
"I live with it..." Mew Two said.  
"Oh, you both are so stiff." Hoku said as she let go of their hands and led them down a hall.  
Surena walked along side of Pikachu. Both Poke'mon chattered to each other happily as they followed their trainers.  
"Are you excited Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu squealed.  
"He sounds excited." Hoku said. "I bet he's eager to start."  
"That makes two of us." Ash said.  
"You'll love my stadium." Hoku said. "Mew Two designed this one, and he did a great job."  
"You flatter me..." Mew Two said.  
Hoku giggled and turned to her Vaporeon. "Surena." she said. "Could you go get the others. I bet they wanna watch the action."  
"Vaporeon!" Surena barked. She then left Pikachu's side and ran back down the corridor.  
"I hope she gets back before we start." Hoku said.  
"Is she part of your six?" Ash asked.  
"Five." Hoku said. "She was the second Poke'mon I received. My first one is very ambitious. He'll give you a fight. Whoops! I'm giving away my secrets."  
"I don't mind." Ash grinned.  
"I bet you don't." Hoku said.  
"You only fight with Five Poke'mon?" Ash asked.  
"Yup!" Hoku said. "Don't worry though... They have many tricks up their sleeves."  
"Poke'mon don't have sleeves." Mew Two said with a grin.  
"You're such a stiff." Hoku said with a smile.  
"One of the best..." Mew Two said.  
Hoku laughed as they reached the end of the hall where two tall doors stood. She turned to Ash and smiled. "Here's were it starts."  
She grabbed the brass handles and thrust the doors open.  
Ash stared around with awe as he followed her in. He was in a large, round stadium. The floor was entirely green. For a moment Ash thought it was carpet, but he realized that it was grass. There was no ceiling. It was just open sky. The walls were completely made of stone seats all the way around.  
"It's awesome!" Ash said.  
"This is the stadium I used." Mew Two said. "The one I told you about."  
"I see." Ash said as he looked around.  
One by one, the other Poke'mon walked into the stadium and sat in the stands. They were all chattering excitedly as they took their seats.  
Surena soon followed. She ran in and took her place by Hoku's side.  
"Now." Hoku said. "I'll show you what I'm made of."  
  
Hoku and Mew Two stood on the other side of the stadium while Ash and Pikachu stood on the other. They were each standing in boxes that were painted with white on the grass. Ash looked at his opponent and thought to himself. He knew she was more serious than what she seemed to be. Hoku seemed to be the type to mess around, but he knew enough not to underestimate her.  
"Well Ash..." Hoku said as she reached for a Poke' ball that was attached to her belt. "Now that we've made friends, you might want to overlook the fact that I'm not as... nice as you think I am. I am competitive, and I hate to loose."  
"Don't worry." Ash said as he reached for one of his Poke' balls. "I won't go easy on you either."  
"Rex!" she shouted as she threw the Poke' ball. "Go!"  
"Poke' ball!" Ash shouted as he threw his. "Go!"  
Both Poke'mon burst from their ball and landed in the center of the stadium.  
Hoku's Poke'mon, Rex, was a Tyranitar, and Ash's Poke'mon was a Bulbasaur.  
"Bulbasaur, vine whip!"  
"Rex!" Hoku ordered. "Crunch attack!"  
Bulbasaur released a long group of vines from the bulb on its back. They lashed out and wrapped around Rex's neck.  
Rex let out a roar, then took them in his teeth while using the bone breaking crunch. He then forcefully lifted his head and tossed it to the side, taking the vines, and the Poke'mon attached to them. Bulbasaur was dragged through the air until Rex let go. It was then tossed high.  
"Rex, now use your hyper beam!"  
Rex let out another roar, then opened his mouth to emit a colorful beam that hit the falling Bulbasaur.  
Bulbasaur hit the ground. It wasn't moving.  
"Bulbasaur, Return!" Ash commanded with a low wine. He then reached his next Poke'mon. "Squirtle, Go!"  
The poke'ball opened and released Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, hydro pump!"  
"Oh, no!" Hoku yelped as her poke'mon fell. Ground types were bad against water. "You're pretty good Ash." she said as she reached for her next Poke'mon. "Now it's time to really test you. Venomoth, go!"  
"Squirtle, bubble beam!"  
"Venomoth, sleep powder!"  
The moth flew over the Squirtle before it even had a chance of attacking. It fluttered it's purple wings and showered a fine powder over the turtle.  
Squirte's eyes began to droop.  
"No Squirtle!" Ash exclaimed. "Stay awake!"  
Squirtle shook its head. Its eyes opened and it shot the stream of bubbles at the Venomoth. It missed, and Squirtle fell asleep.  
"Rats!" Ash grumbled as he retrieved his Squirtle. "Nice try old friend." he said to the Poke'ball.  
"You're so kind to your Poke'mon." Hoku said as she retrieved her Poke'mon as well. "It's no wonder you're the best."  
"Yeah, well I'm just getting started." Ash grinned. "Charizard, go!"  
Ash's Charizard was unusually large for its kind and very strong. The fire poke'mon let out a jet of fire as it bellowed a roar.  
"Your mistake." Hoku smiled. "Now I'm going to let out something even the strongest Poke'mon cannot withstand. Surena, go!"  
Ash gulped as the Vaporeon came from her ball. He wasn't going to let his guard down though. "Charizard, use your strength and speed. She's smaller than you so you'll have a chance!"  
Charizard nodded. It then flew into the air.  
"Surena!" Hoku ordered. "Use your hyper beam!"  
"What?!" Ash gasped. "How could she know that move?"  
"My Poke'mon know a great combination of moves." Hoku grinned. "Even if it's not their element."  
Surena took a shot at Ash's Charizard, but missed. The fire poke'mon was so fast. It zoomed over the top of her and landed right on her.  
"That's the way to do it!" Ash called out.  
The Charizard grinned and stood up. Expecting to see the little Poke'mon squished, it turned and looked, but received a face full of water.  
"Woa!" Ash marveled. "How could she have survived that? Charizard is huge compared to her!"  
"You forget, what she lacks in size, she makes up for in strength." Hoku winked. "Surena, end this now and use your surf!"  
"Vaporeon!" Surena barked. Her fins began to vibrate. Then a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and hit Charizard dead on. The water went away, and Charizard was lying on the ground.  
"Charizard, no!" Ash exclaimed.  
Hoku laughed. "Thank's for watering the grass for me Surena."  
"You'll pay for that!" Ash grumbled. "You may be the best, but I will defeat you. Pikachu, go!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu growled as it left Ash's side. He glared at Surena.  
"Pikachu, thunder shock!"  
"Surena, hyper beam!"  
Both Poke'mon attacked at the same time and collided in the middle in a burst of electricity and color.  
"Pikachu, use your agility and strike!" Ash commanded. "You can get around her!"  
Pikachu nodded. It fur began to spark as it gathered all the strength it could muster. It then shot forward. "Pika-chuuuu!"  
Surena was covered in a huge ball of electricity. She couldn't even move.  
"That should do it!" Ash cheered. "Way to go Pikachu!"  
"Don't let your guard down Ash." Hoku said.  
Surena was still standing. Other than the fact that she was panting and her body had char marks, she looked perfectly okay.  
"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "No water type can withstand that attack!"  
Pikachu was tired out. That last blast totally exhausted it.  
"Hang in there Pika'chu!" Ash called to it.  
"Pika..." Pikachu sighed weakly.  
"Finish it off!" Hoku commanded.  
Surena's fins began to vibrate.  
"Oh, no, she's going to use surf!" Ash exclaimed.  
Pikachu boldly stood up. Bolts of electricity began to admit from its cheeks. "Pika-chuuuu!"  
Once more, the two attacks met in the middle. This time however, the ball of water and electricity exploded. Blinding the trainers.  
"Pikachu!" Ash called. He looked out onto the floor and saw that his poke'mon had fainted. Next to it, lied Surena.  
"Surena!" Hoku gasped.  
The two trainers ran up to them.  
"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked as he lifted Pikachu in his arms.  
"Pika..." Pikachu said weakly.  
Hoku picked up Surena. "Both of them went at the same time..." Hoku sighed. "That is so strange."  
"We have to heal them." Ash said. His whole body was quivering. He hated seeing his closest companion, his best friend this way. For some reason, something was telling him to quit.  
"We have a healing center here." Hoku said. "I'll have Mew Two call the Chansey, they can take them. Then we can carry on with our battle."  
"I don't know if I can..." Ash said.  
"What do you mean?" Hoku asked.  
"I don't think I can fight knowing that Pikachu is in this condition." Ash said. "I'm used to having him here with me."  
"I see." Hoku sighed. "Well... if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way about my Surena. She may not have been my starting Poke'mon, but she is dear to me. I forfeit too."  
Ash gasped. "Are you sure?"  
Hoku smiled and nodded. "I can see that you are a great trainer Ash." she said. "Possibly far greater than I imagined, but these two prove that we are equal."  
"I guess you could see it that way." Ash bowed his head.  
"You know what?" Hoku smiled. "We can learn a lot from each other. Ash, you're welcome to stay here with us."  
"Huh, stay here?"  
Hoku nodded. "Maybe even start our own league so that there will be stronger trainers to battle. Then, we won't be alone."  
A group of Chansey walked in. The pink Poke'mon looked so adorable with their nurse caps . There were eight of them, four to a stretcher. Hoku and Ash lifted their poke'mon on them.  
"Take good care of them." Ash said to them.  
"Don't worry." Hoku said. "They'll be fine."  
"Chansey!" the Chansey saluted. They then carried the injured Poke'mon from the stadium.  
"Well." Hoku said as she stood up. She held a hand out to Ash. "While we're waiting, let's take a rest ourselves. How about some tea?"  
Ash smiled. He took Hoku's hand. "Okay." he said as he stood up.  
Hoku turned to the Poke'mon sitting in the stands. "Hey everyone, Ash is staying!"  
All the Poke'mon let out a happy call.  
"See that?" Hoku said. "They like you."  
"I like them too." Ash said as he looked at them all. "Thank you!" he waved.  
"So, do you think you're going to like it here?" Hoku asked.  
"I've been to almost every place imaginable." Ash said. "Everywhere I went, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. Not even in my home in Pallet town. So I wandered until I found that place. I wanted to know what my Destiny was, but now, I think I finally found it."  
"Come on you two." Mew Two said as he headed for the door. "I don't want our tea to get cold. I don't like cold tea..."  
Hoku laughed. "He's good at ruining a moment." she said as they followed. "So, what was that you were saying?"  
Ash smiled and looked up at the sky. He could see Mew fly over the stadium. "It's noting." 


End file.
